horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Notmyhandle
Welcome to Horror Film Wiki! Greetings Notmyhandle! Welcome to Horror Film Wiki. Thank you for . If you have any questions or suggestions, just contact a sysop through their talk page or post your question on the community portal, and they'd be happy to help. If you need help editing, check the Help contents. Please remember to sign your name on, and only on, talk pages by clicking or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field as this helps to document all of your hard work. Feel free to delete this message from your talk page if you like, or keep it for reference. }--Notmyhandle 23:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi NMH! My name is Nathan, and I'm a helper with Wikia's Entertainment team. We are big fans of your wiki and would like to help you make it grow. If there's anything we can do to help, or any questions you're not sure who to ask, feel free to leave me a message. I noticed you guys have a ton of awesome content, but not much showcasing it on the Main Page. In our experience, the Main Page is the first thing many wiki surfers come in contact with, and when they don't see much there, they tend to move on quickly. So putting up some snazzy images, maybe a couple links to the best or most popular pages, a little blurb regarding the goal of the wiki are all good ideas. If you need any help setting it up, feel free to ask. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:24, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I should have explained what I was doing and where those images came from. An old dead wiki, horror.wikia.com had a handful of pages and images that we didn't want to lose while closing it out. Since this is the best horror wiki on wikia, I was tasked with moving those pages and images here. So that's where they came from. None of the images had any original source material attached to them on the old wiki, so I can't say with any certainty where they're originally from. :You're right, I'm not used to licenses and permissions being an issue, as most of the other wikis I've worked with prefer to put the images up regardless until/if someone complains, at which point they take them down. (Complaints tend to be on the rare side). But I'll be mroe careful around here in the future. :I'm gonna start working on a new main page here in a bit, and I'll poke around for some .css fixes for those problems you mentioned after that. How do you feel about that yellow up at the top of the skin? We could change it to a blood red to match the logo, if you wanted to. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 07:17, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::So the main page is done, I moved it to the page of the site name, so the site name shows up at the top instead of 'Main Page'. (It's a common wikia trick that helps the google ranking). If you think of anything else you'd like to add there, I'm open for any suggestions. It's also now protected so that only Admins (Sysops) and above can mess with it, that way you won't get vandals on the main page, which is usually a likely candidate. ::I couldn't find any real .css tricks to fix that stuff, but I'll keep my eyes open in the future. ::Let me know what you think about changing the yellow. We could always use the blue-ish grey that's pretty prominent on the site instead of blood red too. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 08:59, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page / Css Hey there, I made some further mods to the css and main page, in an effort to get the links to show up better. What do you think about the main page colors? It'd be nice if the category links background was nice too, but I noticed you set it up the way it is, so I didn't want to mess with it. That light blue just doesn't seem to show up very well on white and the light grey. A friend of mine also suggested making the general background all black, to be more dramatic and make those awesome images in the header really pop. Plus, the links may show up a bit better, and black is pretty in line with horror in general. But that's not a small change, so I really don't blame you if you're opposed. Plus, it's your wiki, after all, I'm just here to help. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:19, 27 October 2008 (UTC) New Buttons 1. Thanks! I usually like adding to the edit buttons just above the edit box instead, but these will show up even for users who don't have javascript turned on. 2. The only place these buttons show up is on brand new User talk pages, (IP's too, of course). Any other kind of brand new page shouldn't see these buttons, like Bart Simpson and Talk:Bart Simpson, for example. If you do happen to see them elsewhere, than something is broken that I should probably fix. Does this change your feelings about them? The only real reason for the buttons is to help admins (if there are more here in the future) stay on top of welcomes. If you don't feel like you need or want them, they're easily uninstalled. 3. I can easily install some buttons above the edit box for films and characters, if you'd like to point me at pages you'd like to use for the base versions. Film and Character make the most sense for the first ones. 4. I do like the idea of using categories as actual functional pages, but I really don't like having "Category:" in the page title. We could probably set things up so that the "Category:" part in the title is hidden, and redirect the regular page name to the Category page, and we could probably also customize the text above the category article list so that it makes more sense as to what's in there too. My only hesitation is that doing all of that makes this site highly customized, which might make it off putting for users who have edited a lot in the past, but are looking for a new stomping grounds. So I guess I could say I'm torn. One side of me hates how under-used category pages can be, and the other side wants to conform to the general setup to keep things more simple. Either way, I think the Wes Craven page should at least have a link to the category on the page, if we don't make it a redirect. 5. Hope you don't mind the murderous knife I added as the favicon (at the top of the tab). The Image you upload over, if you wanted to change it, is Image:Favicon.ico. Be sure that you're uploading an .ico file, and that it's relatively small, (around 32x32px). That is, if you're wanting to change it. ;) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Talk:Horror Film Wiki Check it out, a guy has a question about the skin. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 12:56, 31 October 2008 (UTC) IP's and such Happy Halloween! I fully agree about IPs. We can even have IP edits turned off if you'd like. It helps keep vandalism down, and encourages users to log in in general, which is a great thing (especially since you don't see nearly as many ads if you're logged in). If we turn it off, then we can get rid of the welcome ip button and the ip welcome template, since there will no longer be a need for it. If you don't want to turn them off, maybe we should just change the welcome IP message to say something along the lines of 'thanks for editing, but it would be better if you logged in' or something. If you can find them, in helps to link to other wikis for movie actor and production pages. We usually do this on the comic wikis, like making links to Robert Downey Jr as Robert Downey Jr. Of course, we have the luxury of a whole separate wiki based solely on the movies, but you get what I mean. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:32, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Anons They'll be turned off sometime this week, probably today. I'll go ahead and disable all the Anon welcome stuff. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:32, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!!!! Thank you so much for eidting my Stab movie death page,theres going to be a third,could you please help me with that. Thanks! --Pcnut1997 16:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Deaths I just made the 3rd one in stab,please do what i did with the last two death lists,i'm to worn out to do what I did before,HELP,Please. Im sorry, i dident mean to do it, next time i put where i put it, and hay i heard theres gonna be a saw 6 soon